


Trust

by MissRomanceJunkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas if you squint really hard, Gen, Like seriously... there's maybe one line if you read it upside down in a mirror, Mark of Cain, Wordcount: 100-500, season 10, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRomanceJunkie/pseuds/MissRomanceJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble I wrote on <a href="http://missromancejunkie.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> to give my writing muscles a bit of a stretch.</p>
<p>A conversation between Dean, Sam and Cas about not giving up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Sam grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the nearest bookshelf.

“Why the Hell can’t you just trust us to fix this?!”

Dean could see the fire in his brother’s eyes, the sorrow in Cas’ over his shoulder, and wished that he could do what Sammy asked.

He wished he could believe that they would find a cure in time. Hell, he wished he could believe in _himself_ , that he could hold the Mark off long enough to give them the time they needed.

Dean didn’t feel that fire in himself though. He didn’t even feel the sorrow.

He just felt empty.

The Mark kept tearing parts of him away and would no doubt keep going until he was nothing more than a hollow shell, a vessel once again, ready to become a puppet of destruction, and there was nothing Sam nor Cas nor Dean himself could do to stop it.

“You’re wrong,” the angel said quietly.

Castiel walked up to lay a hand on Sam’s shoulder and the taller man slumped under the touch, letting go of Dean but not moving away.

“We are at our best when we work together. That is how it has always been with us.”

He knew Cas was right but blind faith, even in the bonds that bound the three of them together in family and friendship... the Mark was too powerful to fall before such a thing. The world had long ago been abandoned by the Gods that should have protected it, so why should Dean trust in hope now? Have faith when they’d only ever been dealt the worst cards in life?

“Because without faith, without _hope_ , the future we fight for isn’t worth a thing.” Cas’ voice was as hard as diamond, cutting through the silence of the room with ease.

“We fight together, for each other, and for everyone else so they never have to know the fight exists,” Sam added and as Dean met his eyes he felt Sam’s need to save him as if it was his own, the sheer desperation of it overwhelming. Trying to escape the feeling, he turned his gaze to Cas, the angel’s ethereal blue eyes reflecting fierce determination, and he felt the same need, the same desperation, as if it was pouring from the angel’s eyes and into Dean’s soul.

Dean should have known better. Sam and Cas were his family and family never gave up on each other.

They would never give up on saving Dean and Dean would be damned before he gave up on them either, as literal as that may be.

“Alright then,” Dean said, pushing past his brother and angel to start rifling through the collected books, “Where do you want me to start?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://missromancejunkie.tumblr.com) where you can nudge me for promised sequels or send me a new request. ;)
> 
> Kudos and comments are love. :D


End file.
